


Tick, Tick, Boom

by minnieears



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic, I just really love Fives, and I feel like he is the type to grossly over estimate his chances of survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnieears/pseuds/minnieears
Summary: You, a Jedi Padawan, are sent on a special assignment alongside the 501st, but manage to find yourself trapped with an explosive alongside ARC Trooper Fives.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Reader, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & You, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Tick, Tick, Boom

"I'm like 75% sure that we're gonna be alright," Fives laughed, mostly to himself. I groaned and attempted to shift the pile of rubble that stood between us and the rest of the unit.

"We're trapped in a cave, alone, underwater, with a live bomb that is currently ticking down," I snapped, trying in vain to use the Force. "and for some reason I can't sense my connection to the Force." 

"Have you tried turning it off and back on again," Fives shrugged, picking up a small rock and chucking it at the timer on the bomb. He managed to hit it directly in the center, causing the timer to stop for a moment, before jumping down to read five minutes. "Sorry."

"We're going to die here," I groaned, slumping against the enormous pile. Fives came to sit next to me, taking her helmet off and placing it between his legs. Quietly I thought back to the events of the day, remembering how Master Skywalker had agreed to take me on special assignment. Serving as a Padawan of one of the oldest members of the order had left me to train primarily away from the Clone Wars, so I had jumped at the opportunity to accompany my friend Ahsoka and herMaster on their assignment. 

"Have you tried your comm link," I asked Fives who held up his arm to show me the absolutely destroyed equipment still strapped to his forearm. 

"Broke in the avalanche," he grumbled, running his hand through his corse beard. "Rex and the boys will be back for us soon."

"Fives, there's thousands of pounds of rocks between them and us, there's no way-"

"There's always a way," Fives snapped, his usual carefree attitude disappearing for a moment. Together we sat and watched the timer slowly count down, dreading when it finally hit zero. 

"What are our odds now," I smiled slightly. 

"I say 80% chance that thing doesn't blow up and kill us." Fives smiled widely, pointing at a growing crack in the ceiling of our cavern. Water was slowly dripping directly onto the device which was causing it to smoke slightly.

"I'll take drowning over exploding any day," I laughed. Fives nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I ran ahead," I said softly, recognizing my own arrogance had put us into this situation, Fives laughed at this and shook his head.

"I was the one who suggested it, remember?" I smiled slightly remembering how excited I had been to scout ahead of the unit. Fives had agreed to cover for me as we went, promising the general to bring me back in one piece. 

"What are you going to do when you get back to the Temple,: Fives asked suddenly, pulling my concentration from the clock which had just hit two minutes. 

"I'm going to apologize to my master for begging him to send me to the war," I laughed. "Then I'm going to the gardens to meditate. How about you?"

"I'm gonna go find one of my brothers and take a night to enjoy Coruscant."

"79's?"

"You are not old enough to know about the bars," Fives laughed. 

"Neither are you, we're like the same age," I laughed. Fives paused for a moment. 

"I think technically you're older than me actually." The caused me to pause, remembering that clones age differently than most. 

"I should probably be the one trying to distract you then," I smiled, realizing what Fives had been attempting to do. He shrugged. 

"I've been through this before, you should have seen what happened at Rishi Base," he laughed to himself. In the distance I heard a faint rumble, as the clock continued to slowly count our moments.

One more minute. 

"So, why is your lightsaber yellow, I don't think I've seen many of those," Fives attempted to distract me yet again. 

"Depends on who you ask," I shrugged. "Most say it's because I hone my skills through a balance of scholarly works and combat. Though after today I doubt combat is really one of my highlights." The rumbling grew progressively louder, but I continued to ignore it. 

"I don't know, kid, you did take out a fair few droids back there," Fives wrapped his arm around me, pulling me tight to his side.

Five. 

Fives paused for a moment and looked at the timer, he raced down with his free hand and picked up his helmet weighing it for a second.

Four. 

He carefully lifted the helmet and placed it over my head. I turned to question him, but he rose, carefully drawing his weapon.

Three. 

The groaning of the rocks grew unbearably loud and I felt my heart rate spike as Fives took aim.

Two,

"This is for the 501st," Fives said quietly, squeezing the trigger of his gun.

One.

The bomb shook as his blaster bolt struck directly above the timer, the wires breaking in a spectacular stream of sparks. The rocks behind us crumbled as shouting came through from a. small hole directly above my head.

"Fives," came a shout. "Are you alright in there?" 

"Never better," he laughed, pulling his helmet from my head with a wink.


End file.
